


Fun House

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Faith found Buffy in the house of mirrors, alone.





	Fun House

**Author's Note:**

> Faith and Buffy are both 17 here.

Faith found Buffy in the house of mirrors, alone. "Did you get the other one?" Faith asked.

"Oh, I so got him," Buffy said. She had a high flush in her cheeks, and she was still in the same cute little skirt she'd worn to school, the one that flared up real easy, like she wanted to give all the vamps a show. Not that she'd been real big on Faith making that observation, but fine, she didn't want to _admit_ it. That wasn't the same as not _doing_ it. "You?"

It took Faith a moment to track. Damn, that last fight had her revved. "Dust in the wind," she said, sidling closer. A half dozen other Faiths made the same move, at all different speeds and angles, but Buffy's eyes were all on her, a little wide, assessing. Faith had always wanted to do it in front of a mirror. "You feeling good?" Faith asked.

"Uh huh," Buffy said. She had to look up a little to meet Faith's eyes. In 6th grade Faith towered over everyone, awkward as fuck. She didn't mind those extra inches so much these days. 

Faith bent. Buffy's breath was warm on her neck. "You hungry?" Faith asked. She heard Buffy's breath catch. Faith let her hand fall to Buffy's hip, felt the heat of that Slayer metabolism through clothes. "Craving some of that low-fat yogurt?"

The silence held for a beat. Then Buffy yanked Faith down to Buffy-height and kissed her, none too sweetly, with teeth. "It's _non-fat_ ," Buffy said between kisses.

"Sure, B," Faith said, and dropped to her knees.

For the first time that night, she'd surprised Buffy. Like, really surprised her. "What are you doing?"

Faith applied her attention to those flimsy kick pants Buffy wore under her skirt. "A girl's gotta eat." God, she was so fucking hungry. Or _hungry_. Buffy didn't protest any more. When Faith snuck a glance, Buffy was staring down at her with wide eyes. They had that same craving in them Faith felt. 

Finally there was just a pair of panties between Faith and heaven. She put her mouth between Buffy's legs, right on the cotton, and sucked. Buffy gasped above her. Behind Faith, to either side, on and on to eternity, an infinity of other Buffys did the same.


End file.
